User talk:Gamma Venom 567
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hellsing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Schrödinger page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Pages Relating to 'Drifters" Hi! I greatly appreciate you adding all the new pages to the wiki relating to Kouta Hirano-sensei's other works. (In fact, I gave you a shout-out in one of my recent statuses.) However, the line must be drawn with manga that don't feature Hellsing characters. We can't have extensive articles on the Drifters series, for example, because it doesn't have to do with Hellsing. I was willing to make an exception for the Drifters article itself, because it shows what Kouta Hirano did after finishing Hellsing. But this is the Hellsing Wiki. It has to feature things primarily about the Hellsing universe. I'm sorry, but the articles relating to the characters of Drifters are going to have to be nominated for deletion. They will be left as candidates for a week so that other users can discuss it, or offer an alternative opinion on its deletion status on the category's "Talk" page. After a week, if I don't see a good reason why they should remain on the wiki, they will be deleted. I hope you understand the reasons why these pages have to go. --BlazingStar (My talk) 00:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: helpings... About what? --Reikson 18:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : About that... Schodinger's a catboy, not a werecat, Hans Gunsche's a werewolf, and most of Millennium are just the artificial FREAK vamps while the Major's a full-bodied cyborg of some kind. Plus, you're almost completely incoherent. Is this how you think, much less talk?!? --Reikson 23:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Go talk to a moderator! --Reikson 01:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: ANY moderator! --Reikson 03:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: Then why talk to me? I'm not a moderator. --Reikson 03:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Help? Hey, I noticed that you're one of the only active editors here. Since I'm quite familiar with how wikis are run/formatted/ect, I was wondering... Would you like some help in getting this place in tip-top shape? I've been stalking the wiki for quite a while now, and it seems it's been overrun by annoyn. users. xD 20:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. I could probably take care of the OVAs, since that's what I'm watching right now. I have up to episode 8 downloaded. xD 20:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll just extend what you've already said. Also, I won't be able to access the extras, but I do know someone who can. 20:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah, a friend of mine. He's the one that got me into Hellsing. 20:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) He goes by the nickname "fire", because he doesn't want his name getting around online. Anyways, I have to go now, so talk to you later! 20:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC)